dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball ST
Dragon Ball ST (ドラゴンボール のST), standing for S'aiyan '''T'ales, is a continuation of the Dragon Ball series set five years after the events of Dragon Ball GT. Written by SSWerty, Dragon Ball ST was originally completed in June of 2010. However, after several self-reviews of the fan fiction, and requests from others, SSWerty has decided that a major revamp is in order. So far, only one special has been written, and there are no plans for any others in the future. News 17th May, 2011 *The prologue of the True Super Saiyan Saga revamp has been posted. 14th May, 2011 *The True Super Saiyan Saga page has been created. 28th April, 2011 *More information about Dragon Ball ST: Shindokai II has been revealed. *Dragon Ball ST: Origins of Serroli has been officially finished! Make sure you check it out! 27th April, 2011 *Dragon Ball ST: Shindokai II has been updated. Apologies for the delay. *The penultimate chapter of Dragon Ball ST: Origins of Serroli has been released. *Dragon Ball ST has been updated. 26th April, 2011 *Dragon Ball ST: Origins of Serroli has been updated. Just two more chapters to go now. Additional Information *Do '''not '''create or edit Dragon Ball ST pages unless there is a grammar/spelling mistake with out SSWerty's permission. This includes creating information that contradicts material in Dragon Ball ST. *If you wish to contact SSWerty in order to help with the additional pages, such as character, technique or other articles like that, please use his talk page *For what Dragon Ball ST used to be like, before the update, visit Dragon Ball ST/What it once was Sagas True Super Saiyan Saga Chapters Prologue A Rushed Reunion Snared An Odd Encounter Thievery The Day The Earth Was Massacred Chance? Ascension Gone Too Far? Escape Can He Be Stopped? The Saiyan Condition Salvation From Above Creation Saga Chapters Arrival Dinner With The Prince Thrown Back To It Best Get To Work Help From Old Friends Good Teamwork Darkest Hour This is All I Command The Art of Ruin The End of All Progress The End of Heartache Starting Over This is Goodbye Themes True Super Saiyan Saga Savor the Kill by Darkest Hour Creation Saga The Subtle Arts of Murder and Persuasion by Lamb of God Origins of Serroli A Light A Darkened World by Killswitch Engage Specials Dragon Ball ST: Origins of Serroli' : Tells of Dark Kai's creation of the Original Super Saiyan, Serroli and his life before splitting. Video Games Shindokai Series *Dragon Ball Z: ST Saga *Dragon Ball ST: Shindokai *Dragon Ball ST: Shindokai II Other *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 4 Trivia *There happens to be a YouTube series called Dragonball ST. It is a fan fiction series filmed off gameplay from the popular DBZ video game ''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. However, it is NOT created by or affiliated with SSWerty in anyway. *Serroli's name comes from the Japanese word for Celery. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Dragon Ball ST Category: SSWerty Category:Sagas